The Brave Little Toaster, Mewfan Edition, Part II
by Sergeant Wittgenstein
Summary: En bij deze, Deel 2 van Het Dappere Broodroostertje: Mewfan Edition! Allereerste verhaal dat afgemaakt is :D


Het begint allemaal op een rustige zaterdagavond, Rob was klaar met werken en ging naar huis.

"Oke jongens, de kust is veilig!"

Ratso, een tamme rat en een van de dieren die Rob in zijn lab heeft zat in zijn kooi, maar hij kan de deur zo opendoen.

Rechtsachterin bij de wasbak stond Wassie de net gewassen labjassen te drogen, Daar bovenop stonden Radio en Lampje.

Op het aanrecht naast Wassie stond Rooster die langzaamaan wakker werd, Deekie vergezelde een primaat met een kapotte poot, Stoffie zat in de kast.

"Avond, jongens!" zei Wassie.

"Hoi Was! Aan het drogen zo te zien?" antwoorde Ratso.

"Tja, ik blijf een was en droogcombinatie he.."

"Zal ik is de poes is even kwaad maken? Ach wat maakt het uit..."

Ratso sluipte naar de poes, die Mitsy heette en kleintjes had, en trok aan haar staart, en zij miauwde luidruchtig:

"RAAAAAAAAAATSOOOOOOOO! IK PROBEERDE EEN BEETJE SLAAP TE KRIJGEN!"

"Sorry Mits, ik wou dat gewoon even doen..."

Omdat de kat hard miauwde werdt iedereen wakker:

"Rats, moest je Mitsy nou wakker maken?" klaagde Rooster.

Ineens kwam er een knal bij Wassie vandaan en viel hij stil in zijn programma:

"ME PRINTPLAAT, OPNIEUW!

En dat was geen normale dood van mijn print jongens, een gigantische stroompiek was het alweer..."

"Het bliksemt toch niet?" zei Rooster.

"Nee, en ik heb normaal een zekering die die pieken binnen de perken houd, kennelijk faalde die..." antwoorde Wassie.

"Rooster, kan je even meekomen?"

"Maar natuurlijk Ratso..."

Ratso en Rooster sprongen van de tafel af en gingen naar een luchtrooster in de muur, dat Ratso zo openkreeg.

"Volg mij, ik wil je iets laten zien."

"Jongens, ik ben zo terug, hopelijk..."

Niet veel later in het ventilatiesysteem:

"Wat ik wil zeggen is dat er iets onnatuurlijks is aan Wassie's doorgebrande printplaat, Die stroompiek kwam van beneden in de kelder, en ik heb al vaker zulke dingen gezien voordat jullie hier kwamen."

"Denk je?"

"Stop hier, we zijn er.

Ratso stopte bij een rooster, er kwam groen licht uit en dat doofde binnen een paar seconden.

"Je hebt gelijk Rats, daar beneden is inderdaad iets onnatuurlijks gaande, Moeten we niet kijken wat daar beneden is?"

"Nog niet, wacht maar tot morgenavond, dan gaan we allemaal kijken."

Ratso en Rooster gingen terug naar boven.

De volgende morgen klaagde Rob over iets wat er die nacht gebeurd is:

"Jeetje, wat een brandlucht...

He, de wasmachine! hij is blijven hangen op drogen, eens kijken of hij verder wil."

Rob draaide de programmaknop van Wassie naar Centrifugeren, maar hij bleef dood, geen in bedrijf lampje, niks.

"Printplaat alweer dood, ben ik blij dat ik er nog vier heb liggen..."

Ongeveer 10 minuten later lag het front van Wassie open, vervangde Rob de print en schroefde Wassie weer dicht."

"Poging twee."

Rob drukte de aanknop en de machine sprong meteen aan.

"Opgelost, maar is in de gaten houden en voorlopig niet meer aanzetten als er geen toezicht is."

Later die avond sloot Rob alles af en ging naar huis.

"Kust is veilig jongens! En ik wil iets onderzoeken vanavond."

"Wat dan, Rats?" vroeg Radio af.

"Rooster en ik hebben gisteravond in de kelder door een ventilatiekanaal gekeken, iets niest erg hard en veroorzaakt die stroompieken denk ik." Ratso legde uit.

"Dus, wat wil je wat ze doen Rats?" zei Mitsy.

"Kom met mij mee, jij niet Stoffie, jij past niet door het ventilatiegat..." antwoorde Ratso.

"Oke..."

Rooster, Deekie, Radio, Lampje en Ratso gingen door het ventilatiekanaal naar de kelder, om te stoppen bij een rooster waar Rooster en Ratso gisternacht waren.

"Hier is het jongens, de plek die ik bedoel... Eh, Iemand een idee om het rooster open te krijgen?"

Lampje zag meteen hoe het werkte:

"Hier zitten schroeven, en toevallig zijn het platte, die kan ik zo losmaken.

Vier schroeven later viel het luik, en de apparaten, open.

"En bedankt, Lampje!"

"Sorry, jongens."

"Daar!"

HATSJIE!

"Daar is je printplaatsloper, Wassie..." Rooster wees naar een groot apparaat met heel veel knopjes, lampjes en schermpjes.

"Nou, ik doe het niet met opzet hoor.."

"Wie bent u dan?"

"Ik ben Wittgenstein, een supercomputer die verwaarloosd is door mijn oude eigenaren, ik heb een virus opgelopen waardoor ik-ha-ha-HATSJIE!"

De apparaten werden naar achtergeblazen.

"Nou, je klinkt inderdaad niet erg gezond nee..." zei Radio

"10 jaar tussen de ratten en oud spul zitten, nee, ik wordt er niet beter op, Niet kwetsend bedoeld tegen jou, trouwens..."

"Geeft niet, ik ben een plaag normaal."

Lampje was niet aan het opletten en was een beetje aan het rondkijken in de kelder.

"Hee jongens, is dit niet de voorloper van Wassie?"

Lampje scheen op een oude bovenlader wasmachine.

"Dat is een Miele W481, de allereerste was en droogcombinatie van dat merk, en ook de enige bovenlader die ze ooit zo gemaakt hebben.

De programmaklok is al bijna 20 jaar kapot voor zover ik het weet, en hij staat daar maar sindsdien, een verzamelaar zou er goud geld voor neerleggen!

Wie is Wassie, trouwens?"

"Wassie is een Miele WT745 die boven in het lab staat, Gisteravond blies jij z'n printplaat op midden in een droogprogramma." Rooster reageerde.

Ondertussen boven loopt Stoffie ongeduldig op en neer te rijden.

"Wat is er Stoffie?" vroeg Mitsy af.

"Ik weet het niet, ik kan moeilijk de tijd doden nu de rest er niet is..." reageerde Stoffie.

"Kan me voorstellen, Stoffert." antwoorde Mitsy die haar kleintjes aan het voeren was.

"Jij bent een kat, ik ben een steelstofzuiger...  
Een heel oude steelstofzuiger, ja."

"Wat, vind jij jezelf oud? Wij allemaal zijn oud! Wij zijn teminste gebouw om langer door te gaan!" zei Wassie.

Dan ineens kwam Mack binnen en moest Stoffie zich verstoppen naast de deur.

"Kijk jongens, de vrachtpapieren! Veel success met jullie nieuwe leventje, ALS PROEFDIEREN!"

Stoffie kon dat niet toelaten en begon op Mack in te rijden, die Stoffie met een truc in de voorraadkast opsloot.

Ondertussen benenden krijgt Wittgenstein een melding:

"DE DIEREN!"

"DOE IETS DAN!" riep Rooster.

"Ik kan het proberen!"

Maar toen Wittgenstein dat probeerde blies hij zijn laatste transistorbuis op, waardoor hij nu dood was technisch gezien.

"Het is over, de dieren zijn weg, Wittgenstein is dood..."

Radio liep naar de W481 en ineens rolde een transistorbuis naar Rooster.

"Dat is een WFC 11-12-55, die moet Wittgenstein hebben toch?" vroeg Lampje

"Radio heeft zich opgeofferd voor een computer, wauw..." Deekie was verbaasd.

"Waar wachten we op?!"

Rooster deed het luik aan de achterkant van Wittgenstein open en draaide de buis erin, waardoor hij weer tot leven sprong:

''Ik voel me weer alsof ik nieuw ben! En hier is je plan voor het redden van de dieren."

Wittgenstein gooide een stuk papier naar buiten.

"Doe exact alles wat erop staat, en nu: Opschieten!"

Rooster en Co gingen zo snel mogelijk terug naar boven, om daar het snoer van Stoffie zien stuiteren net buiten de kast.

Lampje draaide de knop om en Stoffie ramde de deur uit:

"WE MOETEN ZE TEGENHOUDEN!"

"Maar hoe?"

"Hier, leen mijn aandrijving maar, koolborstels zijn bijna op, dus wees er zuinig mee, hij kan erg vonken trouwens!"

Wassie gooide zijn motor, snaar en snaarwiel eruit en gaf hem aan Rooster.

"Zet hem maar op die kar, en pak die batterij.

Graag wat stroom hier, en niet te zuinig!" zei Rooster tegen de computer.

"Witt, je hebt gehoord wat Rooster zei!"

In de kelder wekte Wittgenstein flink wat stroom op, en de accu was volgeladen.

Een wit kastje kwam op de kar zitten.

"Wie ben jij?"

"Ik heb bevelen om met jullie mee te gaan, ik ben een ADSL modem, zonder mij kom je niet ver!"

Stoffie sloot zijn stekker aan op de accu, en Rooster sloot Wassie's motor aan.

"Hou je vast jongens! Mijn motor kan dertig duizend toeren per minuut aan, sneller dan Rob's auto, Hij heeft wel bijna versleten koolborstels, dus draai niet te lang op dat toerental!"

Stoffie gaf plankgas en al snel waren ze op de snelweg.

Ondertussen bij Rob in zijn slaapkamer:

"Me scriptie! Hij is terug- Hij is weer weg..."

"Wat is dit?"

"Dierenvervoer? DE DIEREN!"

Rob vluchtte naar zijn 850 R en reed naar Kris, met doorslippende voorwielen.

Ondertussen bij Rooster en Co:

"Kan je niet sneller?"

"Jawel hoor: Modem, T5-R mode graag!"

"Komt eraan, hou je vast!"

Terug bij Rob kwamen de apparaten langsgekard met 165:

"HOI BAASJE!" riep Deekie.

"Huh?" en Rob gooide een steentje door de ruit van Kris' kamer.

"Rob? Wat doe jij hier?"

"DE DIEREN ZIJN ONTVOERD, GEEN TIJD VOOR UITLEG, STAP IN!"

"Je meent-"

Rob en Kris waren meteen weg.

"Ik hoop dat je een goede uitleg hiervoor hebt Rob..."

"Ik vertel je die wel later!"

Ondertussen bij de portier, die slaapte, kwam de vrachtwagen aanrijden, Wittgenstein maakte de portier wakker door een schokje via een stopcontact, en duwde de hendel voor de slagboom omlaag.

"GASSEN!"

De chauffeur gaf plankgas en ramde door de slagboom heen, gevolgd door Stoffie, en daarna door Rob in zijn 850 R, die ook plankgas gaf.

Ze passeerden de vrachtwagen en moesten een u-turn maken voor een naderende politieauto.

"Wat was dat?"

"Weet ik veel? Beter geef ik wat meer gas."

"Niks te zien, karren maar!"

"MEER STROOM HIER, PRONTO!" riep Modem, en prompt daarop kreeg Stoffie meer stroom.

Dan was er ineens een wegblokkade, en Wassie's motor begon erg te vonken.

"Borstels zijn compleet versleten, en ze stoppen al zie ik."

"Ik kan daar niet doorheen rammen, dan kapt me wagen ermee!"

"MOETEN WE NIET-"

De vrachtwagen stopte, waardoor de apparaten vol in de laadruimte knalden, Rob stopte prompt met zijn 850 R.

"MACK?! Ik wist wel dat jij niet deugde! Afvoeren, graag."

"2356, verdachte is opgepakt, 10-95" zei de politieagent over de portofoon.

Rob rende meteen naar de laadruimte:

"De apparaten! Alleen mis ik Radio, en daar ligt de motor van de wasmachine!"

De volgende morgen gingen de systeembeheerder, Kris en Rob naar de kelder:

"Volgens de logboeken kwamen de stroompieken hier vandaan..."

Kris keek naar Wittgenstein:

"Is dat niet een oude supercomputer?"

"Dat is een prototype Kris, ze zijn veel geld waard."

"Zet hem in het museum!"

"Oh nee! Radio..."

Rob pakte de levenloze Radio op.

"Hij mist een transistorbuis, een zeer zeldzame ook nog."

Dan viel Kris de oude Miele op:

"Is dat niet de voorloper van de Miele die boven stond Rob?"

"Dat is een W481, die heeft mijn moeder lang gehad totdat de programmaklok dood ging en zij hem heeft verbannen naar de kelder, hier dus, Ik kan proberen hem te maken..."

Een paar dagen later was Rob vrolijker dan ooit, Hij had Radio gered, hij had de W481 gemaakt met een nieuwe, oude voorraad programmaklok, en bovendien: Hij heeft zijn diploma gehaald!

"Wat moet ik nu doen met de WT745? Ik kan hem meenemen en de oude hier neerzetten?"

"Ik zeg, neem de WT745 mee! Die W481 kan wel weer 20 of 30 jaar mee met die nieuwe tijdklok toch?"

_EINDE!_

Goh wat vond ik het leuk om deze fanfic te schrijven, Hieronder wat grappige feiten:

De W481 was Miele's allereerste was en droogcombinatie terug in 1976, 9 jaar voor Wassie/de WT745

Rob reed een Volvo 850 2.5 20v Sedan in het eerste verhaal, maar in de 11 jaar na het eerste verhaal reed iemand hem in de prak en kocht hij de grotere en snelle broer van de 2.5 20v, de 850 R Estate, een banaangele, niet de zwarte 850 R AWD zoals Mew heeft


End file.
